The present invention relates to an electromagnetically actuatable fuel-injection valve for injection systems for internal-combustion engines, having a valve housing, an ejection opening, a magnet winding, a closure element which is connected to an armature associated with the magnet and a pin which is disposed in the ejection opening, the pin having a conical region.
For the combustion process in internal-combustion engines a well atomized fuel is particularly important. Fuel-injection valves are already known in which a swirl chamber is provided into which the fuel is introduced tangentially in order to improve the atomization. The maintaining of the swirl is supported within the ejection opening by a pin-like extension of the injection needle.
Furthermore, fuel-injection valves are known wherein, in which the ejection opening, there is a pin which is axially displaceable by means of a holding element so as to be able to adjust the feed of fuel. Special measures for the improvement of the atomization are not provided therein.